


Happy Birthday, Sammy.

by SuperWoman0124



Series: Happy Birthday Kinky Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Sam's Birthday, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, happy birthday sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here be birthday sex.  Dean gives Sam his birthday present, wrapped in a pretty little bow. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> A little somethin' somethin' I wrote for Sam's 32nd birthday today. Happy birthday, Sam!

As Sam crossed the threshold of the crappy little motel, he was taken completely off guard. Dean sprawled, completely naked across their clean made bed, one arm tucked behind his head, one foot resting on his ankle, and a crimson red ribbon tied in a bow neatly around his stiff cock. 

 

"Happy Birthday, Sammy." Dean whispered seductively, the smirk on his face reaching his galaxy green eyes. 

 

Sam smiled and took two steps to the bed and let his mouth drop. God damn, was Dean fuckin' beautiful. He began to unbutton his shirt as he observed his brother. Abs glistening, ribbon shining around his hard cock, jutting into the air. Dean beamed, proud of himself as Sam chucked his shirts to the floor. Sam cautiously unzipped his fly, his growing dick getting in the way. He ripped his jeans off and crawled on his hands and knees to his present, neatly giftwrapped, complete with bow. 

 

Sam captured Dean's lips with his own, a searing kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues twirling and Dean gave out a shuttering moan. Sam pushed him back with his large hands that dwarfed his brother's shoulders, removing him from his prone position. Sam's hard erection bumped into the other's slick one that made the younger Winchester's mouth drop in a silent moan. Sam mouthed at Dean's neck and bit down on his jugular lightly, tracing his hands down Dean's abs, down his dusty happy trail, and wrapped his calloused fingers down Dean's wonderful cock. He pumped it generously, careful of the untouched bow wrapped tightly around the shaft, and entrapped Dean into another slow kiss, adding gentle tugs on his dick. Dean encircled his arms around Sam's strong shoulders, and broke the kiss to let out a lustful groan, titling his head back when Sam twisted his fingers around the bundle of nerves at Dean's head. 

 

Sam pulled his hand off of Dean, drenched in pre-come and brought it up to his lips, poking his tongue out to lick the way from his palm to his fingertips. Sam focused on his task, moistening his dried palm with kitten licks that made Dean's already red swollen cock jump. Sam focused on his fingers next, replacing the sweet viscous fluid with slick saliva from each digit, his tongue extending with each movement. 

 

Dean shuttered, goosebumps running down his spine and he filed that memory away for future use, He wrapped his fingers around Sam and Sam moaned, the contrast of Dean's warm fingers over his silky member drove him wild. Sam trailed his fingers back down Dean's shuttering body and surpassed his dick, his shaven balls and placed a finger at Dean's entrance, finding it already soaked with sticky substance. 

 

"You prepped?" Sam spoke shallowly, the thought of his brother spearing himself on his fingers, pushing them in and pulling them out at a quick and punishing pace fueling Sam's touch from gentle and smooth to brutal and rough. 

 

"Enough." Dean groaned, his voice was wrecked and gravel-fed as Sam pushed his finger in, just to check to make sure the work was thorough enough to his liking. Dean cut corners sometimes, liked the way it hurt, but Sam hated hurting Dean. So Sam inspected, pushing his finger in until the webbing reached Dean's flesh, Dean's head thrown back from the stimulation to his prostate until Sam was satisfied by Dean's preparation. 

 

Sam buried his face in Dean's sweat slick neck, inhaling his scent of whiskey, dirt and aftershave. Sam bucked his hips wildly, like an arrow finding it's aim. He nudged the narrow spot between Dean's hole and his balls, triggering a jab to his prostate, and making him huff a deep held breath. This moment was always panic filled and held the electric charge of anticipation. Sam bucked back and thrusted forward again, this time his aim was precise, hitting Dean's hole straight on, encircling his hips to tease Dean's slick open hole. 

 

"Com'on, don't tease." Dean pleaded. "Hate it when you tease. Wantchu', baby boy. Want you now... please." Dean squirmed, Sam's cock not even an inch inside and Dean was shoving his hips down, trying to make him deeper. 

 

How could Sam resist? Dean was so pretty when he said 'please'. 

 

Sam pushed all the way in instantly, leaving Dean no chance to adjust before pulling his hips back out, and thrusting forward again. Dean threw his head back with an intense and cracked moan, gripping what little fingernails he had into Sam's smooth shoulder blades. Sam smirked, pumping and filing Dean up with his thick length as fast and as hard as he could. Dean slammed his head back, holding his toes with his fingers to pull his hips up, so Sam could get even _deeper_ and it was fucking wonderful. 

 

A litany of pleas began to spew from Dean's open wanton mouth that included _yes, more,_ and _please._

Sam pulled himself out and caught the rim of Dean's hole with his cockhead. He circled his hips so Dean could feel the pressure on his prostate. Sam loved it when Dean begged for it, and Dean begged so pretty. 

"Please.." Dean huffed, his chest contracting with each labored breath, "Sammy, please." 

Sam pushed back in in one swoop, gripping his fingers into Dean's shoulders and squeezing when he pushed in. Dean moaned unabashedly, volume forgotten, voicing his pleasure to anyone who could hear them. 

"God! Fuck.. me!" Dean shouted, running his hands through his hair. Sam renewed his intentions, focusing on the impending orgasm he could feel building up in his lower stomach. He fucked in quickly, pulled out quicker, and returned himself to that tight hot heat as fast as he could. Sam moaned, approaching the edge, feeling his balls firm and tighten. 

"Sammy..." Dean puffed, "Pull the ribbon. I can't come... with that thing around it." 

Sam balanced himself on his left palm, pumping his hips and looked down to see Dean's cock slapping his stomach when he pushed in, a pool of pre-come gathering above his belly button. He pulled the string of the ribbon and when it came undone, so did Dean. Dean bellowed his pleasure, his voice wrecked and his ass contracting. His cock spit white fluid to his nipples, coming untouched. When Dean squeezed, Sam felt his walls tighten around him when he thrust in, and Sam gave out a lustful moan as he began spasming inside Dean's velvet walls. Sam collapsed, pushing himself in three more times, pushing the come further inside his brother. 

The pair huffed their exhaustion, light chuckles every other breath as they came down from their high, and Dean sat up to kiss Sam feverishly. Dean's teeth clashed against Sam's and Dean glided his fingers to his little brother's cheek, pulling back to stare into those burnt auburn eyes. 

"Happy Birthday, Sammy." 


End file.
